


Break Point

by iceybitch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Height Differences, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Spoiler's for Ryoma's FTEs, Spoilers for DRV3 chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceybitch/pseuds/iceybitch
Summary: Ryoma Hoshi's parents are dead, killed by the mafia group that he pissed off due to his recklessness. Now, he, his friends, his cat, and his lover, are likely next. Unsure of what to do, Ryoma and his lover rent a hotel room for the night while they plan their next move. And most likely, their last before they go their separate ways.
Relationships: Hoshi Ryoma/Hoshi Ryoma's Girlfriend, Hoshi Ryoma/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Break Point

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Karina Agafonov, his lover in this story, along with his cat, Zen, are both mostly original characters. I tried to pull whatever I could from the game's script about them, but there isn't much, so I basically had to create them from the ground up. Karina is a Russian-American girl who's 6'5" (195.6 cm) compared to Ryoma's 3'5" (105 cm), and I tried to make her compliment him the best I could. Zen doesn't appear as much, but I tried to have him match Ryoma's description of him as much as possible, and his name is inspired by the inspiration for Ryoma's backstory, Ryoma Echizen.

The scent of blood still lingered on his nose, a rusted iron stench that tore away his happiness. And his cocky attitude. And his excitement to finally go home.

His father, his mother, both dead, with severe head trauma and that awful red color of blood that seeped out of their heads. Ryoma Hoshi's parents was dead, and it was all because of his idiotic recklessness with the mafia. He feels his knees grow weak and tears start to flow as he adjusts his beanie so that the woman behind him wouldn't see his tears.

"The...Th-the mafia did this, did they?" His lover, Karina, stumbles upon her words in her thick Russian accent as she stands behind him with a blank expression of horror, watching him quietly sob as reality sinks into him.

"I-I thought they were bluffing, Karina. Or m-maybe my naïve self thought that they wouldn't dare." Ryoma shakily explains through his tears, wiping his eyes with his jacket sleeve. For the first time in his life, he felt completely lost as burning tears pitifully rolled down his cheeks as he stared at the rotting carcasses before him, before feeling her large, but delicate hand settle on his shoulder as she kneeled down with him.

"H-hey, do you want to let Zen out?" Karina awkwardly stammers, wanting to do anything to make her lover happy, "Or how about cookies or cupcakes?" 

Ryoma just shakes his head to indicate no.

"Ryoma…" Karina mumbles as she goes down on her knees to embrace her pained lover, trying to kiss away his tears, repeating "I-it will be OK...It will be OK…" as if repeating the statement makes it the truth.

With his pride gone, Ryoma allows himself to cry into his lover's chest, desperate to hear the beating of her heart and feel the warmth of her body. Zen gets himself out of his carrier, curling into his owner's lap, as if trying to calm the Ultimate Tennis Pro down. And combined with Karina's soft chest, Zen's soft purring was all he needed right now. For the time being, they're both safe. For the time being.

And as much as he hated to admit it, there likely wouldn't be another moment like this if she stays by his side. 

Her hand softly moves up his back, pressing his face closer to her still beating heart. She's still alive... She's still here…

They report it to the police. He questions if he should call his extended family as well to check up on them, but the officer in front of them says he'll handle it himself, and directs the two to a small inn for the night. 

Zen meows in his carrier, sensing that something has happened, and paws at the bars to be let out. Ryoma's lips crack into a small smile, before turning back into a feigned neutral expression as if he hadn't been crying his eyes out for the first time in years a mere hour before. He notices Karina's arms shake a bit as she struggles to carry all of their belongings in their arms after holding them for what felt like hours.

"We're almost there, Karina." Ryoma tries to assure his lover as he looks up at her and notices her gritted teeth, "I'm feeling a bit better than before, you sure you only want me to take Zen?" he asks only to receive a nod in reply.

After letting out a quick sigh, he keeps walking for a moment longer to find their room: 253. Gingerly, he turns the key and opens the door, and then sets the still meowing Zen on the floor. Karina follows him a minute or two later, setting down their bags and flopping on the bed, gesturing for Ryoma to follow her.

The bed thankfully isn't that high, making it easy for Ryoma's tiny body to hop onto the bed, but not before picking up Zen and placing the Russian Blue feline on a pillow to the side of them.

Karina's large breasts and long bluish-silver hair feel soft against his body, and would normally coax him to sleep rather easily. Tonight, however, his mind refuses to give in, instead deciding to replay the image of his dead family, over and over, asking him repeatedly what he should do. Send Karina and Zen away somewhere the mafia will never find them? Turn himself in to the mafia and hope that they only kill him? He bites his lip, unsure of what to do, when he feels her arms pull his body closer to her own, as if he's some sort of teddy bear.

His mind clears up enough to fall asleep after that gesture.

Once he comes to, he sees himself in an alleyway, running, with Karina a few feet behind running at a far slower pace.

"Ryoma... Th-they're almost here!" Karina screams, her accent as strong as when they first met. Karina has a different, more refined outfit, likely indicating that they're at the very least a few years older, but apart from that, she looks the same.

Various large, muscular men chase after them, approaching ever closer to their targets, screaming, "Pay the price!" over and over again.

It's only a matter of time before they get to Karina, who significantly lags behind her lover despite her far longer legs. They pin her down and both bind and gag her, before loading her body into their car. Ryoma tries to chase after them, and tear her away from them, but they easily pick up his tiny body and bind and gag him as well, tightening his bonds.

"Where should we dump these sacks in?" A mafioso asks his coworker while they drive.

"Who said we were dumping them yet?" The other mafioso gruffly replies, "The girl here can fetch some nice money, and the boy...Well, it'd be interesting to see how much we can break him," The car stops as they step out and open the trunk, grinning malevolently at their targets inside, "Wakey wakey kiddies, it's time to pay…"

"Ryoma, a-are you alright?" Karina is standing over him, firmly placing her hands on his shoulders as she shakes him awake, "Y-you look pale, did you have a bad nightmare?"

"Karina…?" Ryoma asks incredulously, rubbing his eyes, "We're safe, right?" 

"Yeah...We're OK…" She nods, readjusting the too short towel that's her only semblance of modesty, "Do you, um...Want anything?" Normally that phrase would indicate her wanting physical intimacy, but now he's not sure.

And normally, such a sight would immediately leave him blushing and turned on. But now, he just bites his lip as he looks at her up and down, trying to take in the sight as if it's the last thing he'll see before he dies. And with the mafia, it easily could be.

"D-dorogoi?" She bends down further, softly running her hand up and down his back. She knows he's worried for their lives. She's probably worried for their lives as well.

Impulsively, he takes his hand and reaches up to touch her face, before letting it wander to her neck, then collarbone, then slightly lower, as he realizes it's now the towel, not her skin he's touching. He looks up at her, silently asking for consent to pull it off, and she nods with a small smile. Gently undoing the bond that the two ends of the towel shared, he watches as it falls to the ground free, without a care in the world. Not burdened by anything. And then he catches himself in his thoughts, realizing that he's jealous of an inanimate object.

Zen, on the other side of him, seems to have been woken up by the noise, and walks onto his owner's chest, before resting. Karina chuckles at the slight moodkill, before laying on the bed right next to them. It felt nice for a moment, soft and ambient like the mornings after each of Ryoma's tennis championship victories. Reality settles in a moment later though, as the memory of his family's bloodied corpses finds itself brought to the surface.

He doesn't deserve this. 

He doesn't deserve them after endangering their lives with his recklessness.

Zen swishes his fluffy silver tail in Ryoma's face, while Karina lays on her side to face her far smaller lover, gently taking her larger and soft hand in his smaller, calloused one, as if to remind him that he's not alone.

For now.

He can feel himself trying to remember all of his memories with each of them in this moment: meeting Karina in Fog Heights, where she was the team's manager, and later became his, adopting Zen after the school team captain's cat had kittens, Karina gingerly interlocking their fingers one night after practice while he sucked on a candy cigarette, or the nights that he'd come home after practice with Zen eagerly waiting at the door. Or mornings like this, with the three of them all together in a hotel room, where he can feel Zen purring on his chest while Karina holds either his hand or his entire body.

Soon, it will all be the past.

Blue eyes blinking for a moment, Karina soon notices her lover frowning for a moment, and gently removes her hand from his, and turns his head to face hers.

"A-are you a-alright, Dorogoi?" She softly asks, once again stumbling on her words as she moves in closer, gingerly kissing from his cheek to his lips to his neck, and caressing his toned chest from under his nightshirt, slowly moving up and down. In public he'd call actions like this "uncool", though in private like this, her warmth is what he needs most right now.

He wriggles himself out of her grasp for a moment, and sets their cat on a soft pillow, before pulling off every piece of clothing he has on him: nightshirt, shorts, and undergarments, and returning back into her embrace. He doesn't miss the way she quickly licks her lip when he returns, causing him to smirk at her for a moment, before running his finger down the center of her body, stopping at her clit, gently prodding to find her vagina and slowly easing a finger or three inside her.

Black eyes look up at blue eyes to make sure she's OK, and after seeing her mouth "More, please", the Ultimate Tennis Pro takes the hint and plunges his tiny fingers as far in as they can, eliciting a high pitched moan from her in return. Silently knowing that this most likely will be the last time he'll get to do this, he places kisses all around her chest, causing her to moan more and more and become more and more wet, begging, "R-ryoma…Dorogoi... More, I-I beg you!"

He doesn't deserve to hear or feel such sweetness now.

But every kiss or thrust makes her beg for more, wanting to feel every part of him. It used to easily make him smile, knowing how much she wants and loves him. Now, as their time runs short, every gasp and moan rings hollow, knowing that these are the last he'll hear from her for at least a while. Still, he knows what she deserves from him, and he keeps thrusting his fingers inside, grazing his thumb on her clit, while half kissing, half sucking all over her breasts, causing slight hickies to form.

Just how she likes it.

He feels Karina's hand on his member, noticing that it's only slightly erect, and then tilts his head up to look up at her. Ryoma takes his fingers out, realizing that her mood has changed, and awaits what she wants to say. But instead of using her words, she just gestures downward, silently asking if he wants her to please him in return. He shakes his head no, wanting this to be about her, so she backs off and opens her legs up again.

They stay like they did before for a few minutes longer, as she's beginning to sweat and move her hands to clench them in a deathly grip. He knows what that means: She's close. Very close. He takes his other hand and starts stroking her inner thighs to stimulate her further as she moans and gasps more frequently and for longer periods of time.

Eventually it all halts once Karina reaches her climax, covering her mouth so that they don't wake Zen or the people in the rooms near them. 

His fingers are coated with her juices, until he licks them off one by one, gaging his lover's reaction to such a gesture. He notices that her legs squeeze a little tighter together after that. 

"A-are you sure you don't...W-want me to do you too?" Karina asks, still panting a bit from her climax. 

"I want to, but we know we-" The small man starts explaining, realizing that he had become rather erect during his ministrations. 

"I know. But w-we still have enough time. I have enough time." The blue-gray haired woman responds as she puts one hand on his member, and cups his face with the other, "And um...W-we don't need a c-condom tonight," she blushes, knowing that he might call her insane for saying that aloud.

"I didn't know you were that kinda stupid." The small man grins, cheekily impressed by his lover's newfound boldness, "Still, are you sure?" he asks, knowing all of the obvious risks involved.

"I-I am." The tall woman nods, "I...I embrace the consequences," She quickly begins with softly rubbing her thumb on his member in a circle, before taking it in her mouth. It isn't small by any means proportionally, and even relative to the lengths of men far taller and larger than he, it certainly isn't miniscule at all.

Karina tries to bob her head up and down her lover's length, having done this a few times before, but certainly not enough times to be considered experienced by any means. Her movements are somewhat slow and definitely methodical, clearly not wanting her lover to climax too soon.

She knows what he likes, so she pauses for a moment once she notices his breath start to hitch, taking his cock out of her mouth and placing it between her breasts, squeezing it while she moves the two sisters up and down. Her smile turns a pleased grin as she hears him moan, knowing that he's not really vocal in bed.

Karina can feel him getting close, so she opens up her legs and slides her lover further down her body. Ryoma takes the hint as he aligns himself with her entrance, taking a leg in each hand as he knows that they're too long to prop on his shoulders.

And slowly at first, he thrusts, trying to find a rhythm. She's enjoying it, by the way she gently takes her hand and places it on his back. They've done this before, a few times, but the added risks involved with this time makes it feel completely new, with her body still shaking a bit in the apprehension of it all. He picks up his pace as he feels her hand go lower, and feels himself moan again, knowing that he's close. Despite the blueish-silver haired woman being the one to propose them forgoing protection, before he accidentally, ejaculates, the brunet stops and asks,  
"Do you want me to pull out now?" 

Swallowing her breath, the tall girl shakes her head no. Causing his eyes to pop completely open in surprise, though he still complies. She's far bolder than when they first met, for sure…

Ryoma's pace becomes faster and more erratic the closer to his climax he gets. He's grunting a bit, like he would in a tennis match, until she locks lips with him, causing him to moan in her mouth.

If only this wasn't the most likely last time they would ever be like this…

Her kiss is slightly more forceful now as she knows he's on the brink, edging him on to ejaculate inside of her and paint her inner walls white. Karina gets what she wants a second later as she feels the liquid ropes of his semen seep inside of her. Both of them look at each other, dumbfounded at what they just did, but still glad that they did it. 

They stay there for a few minutes until Ryoma pulls out and goes to the bathroom to shower. And think about what just happened, and what's to come.

Once he comes back, his silver haired partner still sits on their bed, having changed already, knowing what he wants to say.

"That was the last time we spent together, right?" Surprisingly, she doesn't stutter, so he knows she's thought of this remark for a while.

"Yeah. It's not safe for you or for Zen to be around me anymore. I'll call the old team captain to bring Zen back to him, and you-" Ryoma starts while redressing himself, trying to not look Karina in the eye.

"I-I know. I'll go to my family i-in Russia." Karina nods while looking down and crossing her arms and legs. The tennis player wishes she had the courage to resist, even though he knows it's for the best.

In his mind, he thought it would end with a passionate kiss or a promise to meet again once things were safe for them again. That doesn't happen as they repack and go to the airport, with only silence between them. Silence, yet both of them try to look at the other when they think the other one isn't looking. The two part ways, both looking back at each other, both knowing and yet not knowing that this would be the final time they see each other. 

Karina waves shyly and tries to smile, though her watery eyes obviously convey a different tone. That memory of her standing there, only six feet from him yet so far out of his grasp, sticks with him forever from that point onward.

From the plane ride with Zen in his arms, to his former captain asking him what happened, and him responding by lying and saying it was a lover's quarrel, to receiving a photo of her dead body, to seeing it confirmed on international news. To the mafia's continued taunts, to the night he had the steel tennis ball made, to the morning he stepped inside the mafia facility again, right foot first, steel ball in hand, and murdered the entire organization. To the police finding him 5 minutes after he had finished, arresting him, to his death sentence by a judge, to other prisoners and officers alike tearing his prison jumpsuit off and forcing him on his knees, to the day he was whisked off to the academy.

And to the night where Kirumi Tojo, with the intent to murder in her eyes, gracefully explained her plan to escape, revealing to him that she was Japan's prime minister and had every reason to live if the lives of her citizens were in danger. To the moment he turned his back and felt her hit the back of his head. Hard, but not enough to kill him. 

To his final moments drowning in that sink, gasping for air as his body betrays his mind.


End file.
